Naruto High school: Sophomore
by Shaunic
Summary: Naruto and his Friends are back for Sophomore year!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Characters Bio's!

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 15

Girlfriend: Sakura (secretly)

Crush: Sakura

Name: Hinata Hyuuga

Age:15

Boyfriend: Nobody

Crush: Most likely Naruto

Name: Kiba Inuzuka

Age: 15

Girlfriend: Ino

Crush: Obviously Ino

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Age: 15

Boyfriend: Kiba

Crush: Kiba

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 15

Boyfriend: Naruto

Crush: Most likely Naruto

Name: Sasuke Uchia

Age: 15

Girlfriend: Nobody

Crush: Nobody (But everybody suspects Sakura)body

Name: Shikamaru Nara

Age:15

Girlfriend: Temari

Crush: Nobody

Name: Temari Kaze

Age:15

Boyfriend: Shikamaru

Crush: Shikamaru

Name: Neji Hyuuga

Age:15

Girlfriend: None

Crush: Nobody Knows

Name: TenTen Kunai

Boyfriend: None

Crush: Nobody knows for right now

-Naruto POV-

Naruto was riding with his friend Kiba to his high school where he will be spending another year. Once they got there Naruto was just walking to his homeroom. When he got there he sat down at a desk and said hi to Kakashi and noticed none of his friends were there yet. So him and Kiba started to talk. That's when they both felt a shiver. They both turned around and almost jumped right out of there seats. "WHOA!" Both of them said. There, right by them stood a kid how had sunglasses on and his moth was covered by his overgrown jacket. "Hello, My name is Shino." He said and held out his hand to shake. "Oh what's up!" Kiba said and was about to shake his hand. Until a huge cockroach crawled across Shino's hand and back in his jacket. "Ummm well Shino let us introduce you to our lovely friends." Kiba said. And like right on cue, Sasuke walked in. "Sasuke come here and meet Shino!" Kiba instructed. Sasuke then came over and shook Shino's hand. When he did though, Hundreds of tiny bugs crawled on Sasuke's Hand. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Nice to see you too Sasuke. Just letting you know that im here. Didn't say hi or anything. Just saying." After awhile Naruto's friends came in one by one. Also some of his friends were bringing some people they saw in the hallway. Naruto remembered everyone of their names besides the one Kiba and him was just talking to. There was Choji, Konahamaru who is a grade lower than them, Konahamaru's two other friends, and that's actually all. Naruto went through homeroom and through lunch normally. Then when he went to his new room he saw Kiba unpacking. "Kiba you're in here?" Kiba turned around to say, "Wow. Tsunade must be drunk if she didn't learn the first year." Kiba said. Just then Sakura and Hinata came walking in. "Oh, shit," Kiba mumbled. Sakura and Hinata then saw Naruto and their face's brightened up. "Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit." Kiba mumbled almost like he was about to accidently blow up the school. Naruto turned around to see Kiba make a triangle with his hand. He then pointed at him, Sakura, and Hinata. Kiba then mouthed the words "Love tri-something" Naruto just turned back around and said, "Welcome all to your new dorm room!" Naruto said.

So guy's…. This was not really supposed to be a full chapter, Just more of an introduction. Anyway see you next time! Probably later this week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I don't Naruto

-Kiba's Pov-

Kiba woke up in a a slow mannered way. First Naruto poked him on the cheek and told him, while Kiba was in that stage when he was half asleep, That he could come late to homeroom that day. After that Hinata Packed Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and herself some lunch and once again Kiba fell asleep. Finally he woke up to see Ino making some breakfast. "Kiba you're finally awake! How do I look?" Ino asked while she spun arouned. "Great." Kiba said. And he wasn't lying. She was wearing some purple glittery Converse, black and purple striped thigh high socks, a black short skirt that went down to the edge of her socks, and her school shirt. " Kiba then went to go take a shower and he felt refreshed once he got out. He put on some clothes and ate breakfast with Ino. On the way to homeroom it looked like Ino's intrest for the day was Naruto and Hinata. "It would be so cute to see NaruHina! I mean we have Hinata who is Shy and-" Ino was talking when Kiba interrupted her. "Let me stop you right there. What the hell is a NaruHina?"

"You know, Naruto and Hinata."

"Since when did anybody call them NaruHina?"

"I made it up."

"Of course. Only Ino can make such, quote on quote, "Cute Names""

"Shut up." Ino said, thinking she finished the conversation. "Wait wait wait let's go right back to NaruHina. I just noticed it really wouldn't take that much thought. Just use the first four letters in the couples name and put the boys name first." Kiba said.

"If its so easy you do it." Ino said.

"ShikaTema, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasuHina….. KibaIno." Kiba said. He looked over at Ino to see her blush a little. "wait….. Did you say NaruSaku? Where did that come from?" Ino asked. Kiba wanted to slap himself. Who just mentions Naruto and Sakura? That's just too random for anybody to just pass off. "Kiba?" Ino asks again, stopping this time. "Wait! I also said SasuHina. You don't ask anything about that now do you?" Kiba said. "That was my second question." Kiba was cornered. How was he supposed to hide Naruto's secret now? "Umm I was kidding jeez." Kiba said, Kinda hopeful. That's when Ino got real close to Kiba. "Kiba are you hiding something from me?" Ino asked. In a voice that a mom uses when she's trying to keep calm. Meaning something like 'Oh shit run'. Kiba was thinking of more things to say until Shikamaru came out of nowhere and said "You sir….. are…. A legend… blah." Kiba then said "Whoa I think Shikamaru is sick I have to take him to the nurse." Kiba said. And Temari also walked up beside Ino and said "We should go to homeroom before were late. Before they left Ino silently told Kiba that they were going to talk later. But once Kiba and Shikamaru left they gave each other fist bumps.

-Hinata's POV-

Hinata was bored in class. She was playing with her hair when Kakashi said something that would make her be busy for the next half hour of homeroom. "So students apparently you can make your own clubs. But you need atleast five people to be in it. So yea…. Go ahead if you want….. The fuck were the bosses thinking with this one?" Kakashi said. That's when Sakura came to sit by Hinata and said "Hey maybe we should make a choir group! Or something like glee." Hinata actually liked the idea. "But who would be in it?" She asked. "Well me and you….. Kiba's a good rapper so that could be useful…. Ino's a great singer if I remember right. But that's only four." Sakura said. "Why don't we just ask all of our friends? They should be willing." And they were. Every single one…. Well… "Sure I'll sign up" Kiba said and took the pen and looked down at the paper. "I mean, actually… I don't feel too good. Ask me later." Kiba said quickly closing the door. "Well…. I guess he's a recurring rapper I guess." Sakura said and then they both walked off to the principles office to turn in the slip to start the club.

-Ino's POV-

Ino was walking to her room when she remember she wanted to talk to Kiba. So she went to his room and found their back up key under the matt in front of their door. When she walked in she saw Akamaru. And since their was dog food out she figured Kiba would be here. She looked around the living room. And then she heard a noise in the closet. "I swear…." She mumbled then she opened the door. And guess what? He wasn't in there. But he was. "He mustve went through the door on the back of the closet….. Who knows where he is now?" Ino said to herself. And with that, She pet Akamaru. Left a note saying something. And left. Didn't say nothing. Just went to her room and went to sleep.

Well shit Kiba's screwed. But anyway Hopefully next time we can get some stuff with Choji and/or Shino.


	3. Update

Yea, sorry I have not posted a chapter by now. I hope I that next weekend i go on a writing frenzy and post three chapters... I hope. But 'till then. Enjoy my Pokemon fanfic or if you haven't yet, go read the first Naruto high school fanfic!

-Shun


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer=i don't own Naruto  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Sasuke POV-

Sasuke was sitting in his room reading his book when he suddenly threw down his book and looked over to see what Shino was doing. Sasuke actually got interested in watching Shino play with his bugs... Like ants and ladybugs, all that. But Sasuke actually got less interested when a huge cockroach he crawled across Shinos hand. by huge, Sasuke means the huge flying cockroaches. Unluckily for Shino, Naruto came in right when the cockroach came out of nowhere. "Guy, that's gross." Naruto told Shino. "So it's alright for you to have a dog for a pet, but I cant have a  
cockroach?" Shino told back to Naruto. "Dogs don't fly." Naruto told back to Shino. Then when Naruto finally saw Sasuke he asked "Hey where's TenTen?" Sasuke just completely ignored the question and grabbed Naruto bu his jacket and left the room waving bye to Shino.

-Hinata POV-

Hinata was on her computer looking at old pictures of herself. She doesn't know why, but she felt like she knew Naruto from somewhere. She then got to middle school photos of herself. on once picture it showed her with a boy with three whiskers on each cheek with spikey yellow hair. Hinata couldnt know for sure, but she was about to walk off and go and find Naruto to ask if he remembered her. But before she actually got out of the room she saw a picture sticking out from under Sakura's pillow. Hintata walked over to it and looked at the picture. Hinata, for some reason felt betrayed. But it doesn't make since since Her and Naruto never actually started to date. It was a picture of Sakura and Naruto hugging and kissing in a photo booth. Hinata just shook her head and put the picture back under the pillow.

Sorry its so short. Im exhausted. Also the three chapters I did last week just got lost in cyberspace. So sorry you didn't get anything last week.


End file.
